


Sylvain and Dumbassery: Why They Go Hand-In-Hand

by Loverboy_Lance



Series: FE3H Gets Quarantined [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bisexual Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, POV Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverboy_Lance/pseuds/Loverboy_Lance
Summary: Sylvain is dumb and decides to quarantine with his best friend and long-time crush, Felix Hugo Fraldarius. Why he ever decided to do that is beyond anyone's knowledge, even his own, but all he knows now is that he's suffering. Well, at least he still gets to hang out with Felix. That hasn't changed.Basically, Sylvain decides to quarantine with Felix and shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: FE3H Gets Quarantined [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723495
Kudos: 23





	Sylvain and Dumbassery: Why They Go Hand-In-Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So since this is my first fic I'm publishing, and my first fic in this series, I just wanna say that I'm happy to finally be here! So over the course of this quarantine I'll be publishing a lot more than I would normally, and I'm going to have a decent variety but this is going to be my main series for now.  
> This series is going to be about Fire Emblem: Three Houses characters being quarantined in certain groups! I was inspired by seeing the different kinds of people that my friends have become during quarantine so I thought hey, maybe I can apply it to a fanfic? So, true to my nature, I did. Anyways, stay tuned to find out about what's going down in the other houses, it's sure to be a wild ride!
> 
> Also, a little side note - the only reason it's marked as teen is because of an allusion to smut towards the end, but it never actually happens and is really subtle. Other than that it's entirely clean!

I was dying.

It was too hard being alone, and while I did absolutely love Felix it was super unrequited. There was no way my best friend would fall in love with me with all the skirt-chasing I’d done in the past. Besides, Felix had expressed explicit disinterest in romance and even more disdain at my version of it. Basically, all of that added up to one thing:

I was dying, and I was an idiot.

Why did I even decide to quarantine with him? It was the dumbest idea I’d ever had, deciding to quarantine for goddess-knows-how-long with my best friend that I was hopelessly in love with. Why didn’t I just quarantine with Dimitri and Claude instead, crash their lovey-dovey party? At least they could probably figure themselves out and get together during this, I had just made myself hurt even more.

My only solace was that Felix forced me out of the house. Shopping was a must every now and then, and I was forced to do it all. Really I’d do anything if he asked, but the only things I’m allowed to do are shop and cook. I happened to discover that I actually stress-bake so I bought cake mix recently and we were enjoying that.

“It’s not that bad…” Felix muttered.

“What was that, Mr. I-don’t-eat-anything-sweet?” I crooned. “Maybe if you had given my baking a shot earlier in life rather than saying that you’ll only eat things spicy enough to kill you you’d have realized cake isn’t that bad.”

“Goddess,” Felix groaned, “do you ever shut up?”

“Nope! Perks of being stuck with me I guess, you’ll always have someone to talk to!”

“Hmph.” Felix frowned, eating more of the cake. “What’s in this anyways?

“Oh, well I specifically got sugar-free cake mix because I know you wouldn’t have liked the really sugary stuff,” I explained. “I think it’s just vanilla though. I don’t really remember.”

“How do you not remember?”

“I stress-bake, which means I don’t remember putting in the ingredients half the time, I just remember doing the motions and following the instructions.” I shrugged. “Besides, stop worrying about that! We’re taking a break from you counting everything you eat, it’s a cheat-break until the quarantine is over.”

“What?!” Felix exclaimed. “No, absolutely not! I’m not dieting, I’m using it to keep track of what exercises are best for me! You can’t make me not do that!”

“I can if I don’t tell you what I’m cooking.”

“You wouldn’t,” he hissed.

“I would.”

“I can just look in the fridge and pantry, tally up what goes missing.”

“Then I won’t let you look there.” I shrugged. “You deserve a break, it must be hurting your head.”

“Did you just call me dumb?”

“No, not at all!” I put my hands in the air, doing a mock surrender. “I’m just saying that it wouldn’t hurt to take a break.”

“Is this to get back at me for going to the gym when I shouldn’t have?” Felix asked, suddenly calm again. It always weirded me out how he could just do that but I didn’t really mind. “If it is I swear I’m sorry, I’ll do whatever you want to make it up to you.”

“No, it’s not. I would love to have you able to do whatever I want for me, but that’s not what this is about.”

“Then what is it about?”

That made me pause. Usually I just spoke and thought later, but this time I didn’t even have the words. I couldn’t tell him I loved him, which was probably my real motivation, but I really just wanted him to stop being so particular about food. It goes in and it comes back out and I don’t make things that are terrible for you, it was a little insulting that he might jump to the conclusion that I did.

Whatever the reason, a little lie never hurt anyone.

“I just think it would be for the best since you’re not going to be hitting the gym for a while anyways,” I lied, though it was slightly truthful. “It’s not like you can exercise in here very well and you don’t seem inclined to leave the house unless the gym opens back up, so why not take a break?”

“You don’t get it, do you?” Felix asked, and I shook my head. “I do it so I can make sure I’m not eating anything too horrible and so that I can work it off when I do get back to that.”

“Well, taking a small break won’t hurt regardless. It’s all just numbers, Fe.”

“Just numbers? Try saying that again when I’m 60 and still in shape even when you’re not.”

“Woah, woah, woah! Calm down, Fe, I was just saying that it might be nice to take a break!”

“Just… stop, okay?” Felix looked up at me, face entirely too calm for how he was talking. “Stop with the ‘Fe’ nickname, stop with the breaks, stop talking.”

“I just wanted to help, I’m sorry Fe, I really-” I started, forgetting entirely about the whole ‘stop with the Fe’ thing because it was a cute nickname and a habit that I could break later.

Felix cut me off, surprisingly, with a kiss. I was shocked to the point where I managed to be dumb enough not to kiss back, so he pulled away with wide eyes that were searching my face for something. Probably rejection, which he wasn’t going to get. I smiled.

“Fe, I thought you said you didn’t like romance?” I asked.

“I… I do,” he admitted with a sigh, still keeping his eyes on me. “I only like it when it comes to you, though, which… I shouldn’t have done that, this will only be more awkward now, won’t it?”

“Why would you say that? I know I didn’t kiss back, but I would’ve! You just surprised me.”

“Wait, really?” Felix smiled softly, something that I didn’t see often but always thought was wonderful. “You mean it?”

“Need me to prove it?” I asked.

“I don’t need you to but I’d certainly like if you did,” Felix answered, a glint in his eye that hinted at the fact that maybe a little more than a kiss would be needed to prove anything.

“I won’t complain about that,” I said, kissing him again, for real this time.

It’s safe to say that I proved my love pretty well that night, and for the rest of them to come.


End file.
